


Fates Conspire

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-15
Updated: 1997-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both guys are dateless one Friday night. Coincidence, or fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates Conspire

Blair walked into the condo, shoulders sagging with exhaustion, just in time to see Jim hanging up the phone. He tossed his keys onto the table, and shrugged his jacket off. "Bad news?"

Jim smirked slightly. "For you, Chief."

"For me? Who was it?"

Jim shrugged. "Someone named Joy. Breaking your date for tonight."

"Oh." Blair flung himself down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"

"Yeah. It wasn't really a date, Jim. We were going to go to the new art gallery downtown. She wanted to go, but didn't want to go alone."

"Ah. Well, it looks like we're both home alone tonight, then."

"Wendy cancelled?"

"Yeah. Said something came up, and she'd call later to reschedule."

Blair opened his eyes as he felt the end of the couch give way under Jim's weight. "Want to rent a movie, or something?"

"Nothing on TV?"

"Got me, Jim. I'm not usually home on Friday nights."

Jim frowned. "Me neither. Want to get some dinner?"

Blair closed his eyes again. "As long as they deliver."

"That limits us to pizza." Pointed silence.

Blair sighed. "I guess we could go get Chinese, and bring it back here."

"What's with you, Chief?"

"Just tired, man. Long day at school. I know--forget dinner, forget the movie. I'm just going to go to bed."

"No way, Sandburg. You're not leaving me to my own devices all evening, on a Friday. Come on." Jim stood up and extended a hand. Blair took it in his own, and allowed the bigger man to help pull him to his feet.

****************** 

They stopped at a video rental place and rented a couple of action movies; then ordered Chinese take out. By the time they'd returned home Blair had forgotten about being tired. He and Jim didn't spend many evenings at home, just doing nothing. This might turn out to be a nice, relaxing evening. *Maybe work on some new tests for him,* came the unbidden thought in that portion of his brain that Jim had labeled "Scientist-forever-at-work". He shook his head, trying to forget about anything remotely connected to work.

"Something wrong, Chief?" Jim had caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned a concerned face to Blair.

"Nah. Just trying to get my brain to rest." He pushed his hair out of his face, and began pulling plates from the cupboard. "Want a beer?" He called to Jim, who was setting the first movie up in the VCR.

"Yeah--hey, let's just eat in here."

Blair turned to stare at Jim, shock on his face. "Hey, man...you okay?"

"Why?"

"Eat in the living room? On the couch?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Blair turned what Jim secretly called the "puppy-dog look" on him, eyes wide and innocent. "Let's see...'No eating in living room or on couch'...would that be houserule 100, or 101?"

"Can it, Sandburg. You want to eat, or not?" Jim growled.

Blair grinned at him. "Oh, yes, Detective. Sorry, sir." He handed Jim a plate of food, and a beer; and picked up the other for himself.

Jim grinned back at him, and settled himself on the couch. "Hey, Blair. Catch the lights before you sit down."

"What, I have three hands?"

"Just do it, Chief."

Blair muttered under his breath, knowing that Jim could hear him, "Lazy, arrogant..."; and turned the lights off. Jim chuckled to himself and cued the VCR.

*************** 

Blair set his plate and beer on the table in front of them and plopped down on the couch. He brushed against Jim's thigh as he settled himself, and felt a surprising current of...something sizzle up through him, creating a burning feeling in his stomach. What was up with that? Jim didn't so much as glance at him, so he shifted slightly, and settled himself in to watch the movie, mentally shrugging it off.

An hour later he was ready to curse all tall men everywhere. Jim had decided to stretch out on the couch, and Blair had squeezed himself as far into the one cushion as he could fit. Finally, feeling his calf muscles beginning to cramp, he moved, pushing against Jim's legs. "Hey, Jim, could you give me a little room here? I know I'm not *that* big, but I do need a little leg room."

"Oh, sorry, Chief." Jim looked surprised at Blair's request--it occurred to Blair then that Jim had been unaware of his stretching. Jim shifted upward, so that he was sitting up along the couch; creating room for Blair to breathe again. Blair stretched his legs out, and threw them up across Jim's. The other man choked slightly on the swallow of beer he'd just taken, and coughed. "No way, Sandburg. Move 'em."

"No. This is the only way I'm going to be comfortable." Blair turned his attention back to the TV screen, and concentrated on the movie. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, he'd forget all about that burning sensation that was curling through his stomach again. What *was* this? Since when did touching Jim create this...feeling in him? He turned his head slightly to gaze surreptitiously at the other man; studied him. Jim's face was almost as familiar to him now as his own was. How many times a day did they see each other; interact with each other; touch each other? This man was his best friend--they'd been through life and death situations together...they needed each other; Jim needed *him*. He was the guide. *I wonder if guides and sentinels become sensitized to each other*, his brain began wondering. He thought furiously. It was possible. They were linked, somehow; he and Jim. More than just friends...but what?

"What?" Jim looked over at him, and Blair wondered if he'd spoken out loud.

"What, what?"

"You asked me what?"

"No, I was thinking. Must've done it out loud."

Jim smiled as he recognized the look in his friend's eyes. Funny how those eyes seemed to be bluer, all of a sudden... deep blue pools that drew him in, seemed to pull him under. He stared, getting lost in the gentle blue depths, feeling the tide pull at him...

"JIM."

"Huh?"

"Man, you zoned out on me. What were you doing?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't know. This is weird." He mumbled the last part to himself, and moved his legs so he was in a seated position. Blair shifted so he was still close to Jim. The minute Jim had moved away the burning had stopped; once he restored the minimal distance it returned. Jim turned his gaze on him once more, taking care not to snare his eyes. "Sandburg--what's going on here?"

"I don't know, Jim." Blair looked up at Jim, and felt that current run through him, stronger this time. "I feel--" *What*? His brain demanded. *What are you going to say to him? 'I feel a lightening bolt every time you touch me? Every time I look at you?' Right.* "I feel like there's a connection here all of a sudden, that wasn't here before. Do you feel it? Can you sense it?"

Jim looked at him for a minute like he'd lost his mind; then stretched out his senses. There...there. He sucked his breath in as he felt a slow burning sensation begin traveling through his veins. He could almost follow it's path with his sentinel senses; looking down he saw that Blair had placed his hand on his leg.

"Yes," he began, surprised to hear his voice a little hoarse. "I feel it. A...connection."

"I thought so." Blair removed his hand. "Close your eyes now, Jim. Tell me what you feel..." Jim concentrated for a minute, then let his breath out in an explosive gasp when he felt Blair's hand lightly, tentatively stroke his face. It was like a fireball exploded in the pit of his stomach; sending tendrils of heat out to all parts of his body. He could see it traveling through his body, moving; warming him. He opened his eyes and pulled his senses in, then turned them to Blair. The younger man's heart rate had accelerated; Jim could hear it pounding. He lifted a hand and placed it on Blair's chest, just over his heart.

"Blair, I--" He broke off, unsure of what to say; of what he *wanted* to say. He could feel the heat of his body moving; searching...seeking out other heat. Blair's eyes drew him in again, and he began moving toward that heat...inclining his head. Jim would've sworn he could hear the sizzle when his lips brushed over Blair's, then met with them. Blair's mouth softened and opened under his, and their tongues tangled; swirling around each other's mouth, learning all the sweet secrets hidden within. Jim brought his hands up to frame Blair's face, and threaded his fingers through Blair's hair. It felt like raw silk moving through his fingers. He could hear the blood pounding through both of them, and heard low moaning noises. They were coming from him. He felt Blair's hands splayed across his back, holding him close, and could trace the heat patterns they left on his already burning flesh. He pulled away, and looked at Blair; he looked as stunned as Jim felt.

"Jesus, Jim." Blair cleared his throat, startled at how hoarse his voice was, and tried again. "Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know, Chief...and I don't think I care. Come here." He pulled Blair to him, and captured his mouth again; this time sucking on Blair's full lower lip, scraping it gently with his teeth. Blair whimpered, and returned the kiss full measure. They broke apart after endless minutes, panting; trying desperately to pull oxygen into their lungs.

As they sat there, trying to gain control of themselves, Blair's brain was flashing almost out of control. *Ancient Sentinels had Guides with them...to watch out for them; be there for them. Are we...destined to be together?*

"What is it, Chief?" Jim was concerned with the odd look on Blair's face, and reached out to touch his arm. Blair had just opened his mouth to reply when the touch of Jim's hand assailed his senses. He could feel the heat inside him leap forward, felt an answering tightness in his groin. "Jesus, Sandburg." Jim's voice was tight, and Blair knew he felt it too--probably even more amplified. "What the hell is going on?"

Blair took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sensations coursing through his body. "I think it's us. You. We're linked somehow." Another deep, shuddering breath. "Like two halves that make a whole."

"Why this? Why now?" Jim had brought a hand up and was stroking it through Blair's curls; savoring the paradox of soft and crisp.

"I don't...know. Jim." He was having trouble controlling the emotion in his voice, now. "Jim."

Jim looked down at Blair, and sucked his breath in. Blair's eyes were dark--a smoky hue casting a shadow over the blue; and dilated with desire. Jim could smell the pheromones that were inundating the air around them, and felt himself growing even harder than he already was. He wanted...no, *needed* to have Blair in his arms, needed to touch him. He pulled the smaller man roughly into his embrace, and shifted them around so they were laying on the couch, Blair sprawled on top of him. The full length touch of body on body brought a chain reaction like an electric storm. Jim was sure he saw sizzles of electricity flying off of them as he threaded his fingers through Blair's hair and pulled his mouth down toward him.

Blair wanted to touch more though. He pulled away from Jim's lips, and began placing small kisses up and down his face, over his eyes, down to his throat and ear. He took the earlobe into his mouth, and sucked on it gently; knowing that Jim could hear the sounds--feeling the effects as Jim's hard cock pressed into him. He wiggled slightly as he hardened further in response, then giggled momentarily as he felt Jim's hands skim down along his sides.

"Ticklish?"

"A little. Stop!" He tried to push the hands away, but didn't have anything to lever against.

"Sandburg, hold still." Jim pulled his shirt off over his head, then pulled Blair's off. "I want to feel you--against me." The contact was incredible. Warm skin-on-skin...Blair's chest hair scratching gently against him. Jim felt as if his entire body had turned into one giant erogenous zone. Blair expanded his exploration of Jim's body by scooting down slightly, and licking at his chest. He took first one nipple, then the other, into his mouth; suckled gently on them at first, then began to scrape his teeth lightly on the hard, round nubs. He felt, more then heard, Jim's groan of pleasure--felt it rumble through him. He heard an answering groan--but didn't register it as his--when Jim's hands came up and began caressing his own chest. Blair lowered his mouth to Jim's again, wondering idly if you could become addicted to the taste of someone's mouth.

Jim pulled back after a while, and looked at Blair with wide, hot eyes. "I want you, Chief. But not here--on the couch. Not this time, anyway."

Blair's eyes widened further, if that was possible, but he nodded and reluctantly climbed off Jim. "Your--" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Upstairs?"

"Mmm." Jim sat up, and got off the couch. He stood there, looking at Blair for a minute, then leaned in for another kiss. "Yes. Come on." He took Blair's hand, and guided him up the stairs.

************** 

They lost themselves in the sensations of exploration as they removed the rest of their clothing. When they were both naked they stepped back just slightly, to look each other over. Jim felt a strange tug of excitement looking at Blair like this; knowing he was responsible for the raging hard-on the other man possessed. Mentally he shook his head. Blair'd been a part of his life for how long now? Two years? Was this where they'd been headed all along? He stopped thinking then as he felt something warm and wet move along the shaft of his cock. Looking down he saw that Blair had knelt down next to him, and was taking him in his mouth. He groaned out loud at the sensation--Blair's mouth was hot and wet...and his tongue was... Jim stopped trying to figure it all out, and lost himself in the feeling. He wrapped his fingers in Blair's hair, and pulled him closer to him; felt the younger man's mouth and throat open wide to take him all the way in. Felt himself thrusting helplessly into that waiting mouth; felt the pressure building up in him, seeking a release. Blair knew he was getting close; the thrusts were harder and faster now.

He relaxed his throat as much as possible, and took Jim in as far as he could go. He gently caressed the cheeks that were clenching and relaxing, and allowed his fingers to drift lightly over the cleft of Jim's ass. He probed with one finger, and felt Jim's body tense up completely. With a shout Jim came, his hands pulling and holding Blair to his body.

He let go immediately as his body relaxed, and felt himself sag slightly with the after-effect. That had been a mind-blowing orgasm...and now he wanted to return the favor. Blair was still kneeling next to him, looking up at him. He tugged on the younger man's arm, and pulled him up to him. Blair smiled and reached up to kiss him, and Jim could taste himself on Blair's lips and tongue; a unique taste--salt and bitter, warm. He closed his mouth and pressed a hard kiss on Blair's mouth, then pulled back from him. His voice was a low-pitched growl that send shivers through Blair's body when he told him, "Now I want to taste you..."

He started by pressing kisses all along Blair's cheekbones, moving slowly downward. He extended his sense of taste and touch and pulled in the others, until he focused solely on the unique taste of Blair. Jim concentrated on Blair's nipples for several minutes; licking and sucking at them, gently pinching the other at the same time. As he nuzzled Blair's chest, tasting the textures of skin and hair, he felt himself growing hard again--the scent alone was enough to intoxicate him. He continued downward, seeking his way through taste and touch; feeling Blair writhing beneath him. He sat back slightly on his haunches as he reached Blair's cock, and reached out a single finger to stroke it down the underside.

"Oh, *God*," He heard Blair sob above him; looking up he could see him clenching at the sheets in desperation, trying to hold his control. "Jim...oh, God, Jim..."

Jim stroked his fingers up and down the heated shaft. "What, Chief? Tell me what you want."

"Take me. Make love to me, Jim."

"Are you sure?" Jim continued to stroke him, but looked at him inquiringly.

"Yessss..." Blair hissed the word out as his hips began moving to Jim's caresses. "You're killing me, man. Do it!" He lifted his knees up, and splayed his legs open, as wide as they could get. He groaned--from relief? Or with longing?--as Jim let go of his cock; the groan turned to a moan low in his throat as he felt Jim's fingers stroking downward. A finger--hastily moistened in Jim's mouth--probed his anus; Blair forced his body to relax, and he felt the finger gain entrance. He groaned as the finger began moving slowly inside him; then was joined by another. Jim watched Blair's facial muscles tighten and relax in reflex to his movements; could hear his heart pounding. He pulled his fingers out, and heard Blair whimper pleadingly. He spat into his hand a couple of times, and rubbed the saliva onto his cock, making it as slick as he could manage. Then he pressed himself up to Blair, and held steady. "Ready, Chief?" Was his voice really that hoarse? Blair only nodded.

A gasp greeted his ears as he pressed into the tight passage, and he wasn't sure who it was. He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Blair; but Blair wasn't in the mood for slow and gentle. He grasped Jim's ass in his hands, and shoved upward toward Jim, pushing the other man deep into him. Jim groaned, "Oh, Baby...yes..." and Blair moaned a wordless reply.

They fell quickly into a rough, yet gentle rhythm. Jim leaned his head down, and drew Blair into an earthshaking kiss. They melded, and blended into one; even Jim was having difficulty sensing their separate heartbeats. Jim left Blair's mouth, and moved his lips down across his cheek to his neck, and bit the younger man gently; marking him as his. Blair sobbed as the sensation turned into a giant fire burning out of control through his body; when Jim reached a hand down between them and grasped his aching cock he exploded, crying Jim's name as he came. Jim gasped as Blair's muscles tightened around him from his orgasm; it seemed as though he'd been pulled even further into Blair's body. He began thrusting faster and harder, and leaned down once again to claim Blair's mouth. With a loud cry that was swallowed up by Blair's mouth Jim came, driving into Blair as deeply as he could.

When the raging storm had passed, and both were able to think clearly again they found themselves curled into one another, holding on to each other. Jim lifted one hand to stroke through Blair's hair. "Hey, Chief?"

"Mmmm?" Blair's voice sounded sleepy, and Jim smiled to himself.

"Do you suppose this is common between Sentinels and their Guides?"

Blair opened his eyes and looked at Jim. "I wouldn't *even* know, man. It's not like there's a lot of documentation on the subject." He smiled then. "We could start documenting, though."

"Blair..." Jim's voice held a note of warning.

"I'm kidding, Jim. Chill out, man." He snuggled further into Jim's embrace, and placed a kiss on the other man's chest. Jim shuddered in response. Blair continued in a more thoughtful tone, "I wouldn't be surprised though, given the level of involvement that's required. We've had a connection from the start--even if it was purely scientific at the beginning. It's just kind of...surprising that the connection manifested itself this way."

Jim shifted further onto his side. "I don't know about that. Maybe like the relationships that develop between some patients and the people who nurse them. That starts out purely as a "needful" connection; somewhere along the way the emotions kick in."

"Is this going to be a problem for you, Jim?" Blair suddenly looked a little apprehensive, and Jim hid a smile.

"Did it *seem* like it was going to be a problem, Chief?"

"Well, no...but we were kind of 'caught up in the moment', so to speak."

"Let me tell you then. I *need* you, Chief. I need you as my guide, and I want you as my lover." Jim paused for a minute, eyes focused inward, considering. "I think--" He broke off, unsure of how to say it. "I think we've been heading this way for a while, and never really noticed it. Whatever it was that caused this to happen tonight, we'll probably never know. But I'm glad, Blair. I love you."

"Jim...oh, man...I love you too. I have for a while."

Jim's eyes opened wide in surprise. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Well--I don't mean consciously. I just--wanted to be around you. You've been my friend--hell, my best friend--for a while. I figured that was it. Now I know different. Things have felt kind of...different for a while. Now I know why."

Jim nodded. He'd felt different toward Blair for a while, too. He hadn't really thought about it; just knew that he'd missed him if they didn't see each other much during the course of the day. Blair was right though--they'd been close friends for a while now; and it was hard to tell when the lines began to blur. He sighed, and decided he didn't really care anymore. He and Blair had connected on a wholly different, but just as important level--no longer *just* Sentinel and Guide, but lovers, completing the circle. They'd been thrown together by fate, and cinched together by that same fate. And it felt good. As good as the man laying in his arms. He tightened his arms around that man, and lowered his head for a kiss. Blair returned the kiss with enthusiasm, and Jim knew that the connection would be there. Forever. 

~finis~

 


End file.
